Angel Eyes
by Ryoko-San
Summary: An angel? A fallen Angel? What happens when Link gets a MAJOR change in his life.


Hello everyone whom is reading my story, out the thousands that are here. I hadn't written a Zelda story in a long time, and I just decided to. Yes, yes, I didn't make up the title. It was actually from a Jennifer Lopez movie, please don't sue me or chew my head off about it. I would love reviews please. And if you like this, please read my " Final Fantasy Eleven" story, which NOBODY has reviewed AT ALL. I also have a Tenchi Muyo story I'm working up here. Well, please read and relax! Any ideas or suggestions? Mail me at: torrejon401st@hotmail.com  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
Chapter One ~ Angel Eyes  
  
" Come on girl, you ready for a ride?" The blonde young man smiled. His name was Link, the Hero of Time. He had hair as gold as the sun, and his eyes were as blue as the Hylian sky. He wore a green Elvin hat, letting only his bangs be exposed and other parts of his hair. He wore a white long sleeve with a green tunic over it, and white tights, leather gauntlets, and brown boots. On his back he bore a Hylian Shield with the Master Sword tucked away safely behind the shield in it's casing. The red blood mare nickered in agreement. He grabbed the horn on the saddle, and swung himself over, and began to ride. It would be nice to get away from all the commotion; that is, ever since he killed Ganondorf, and then his perilous and confusing trip to Termina. Everyone was so happy he was back. The sun began to slowly disappear in the horizon, making a variety of gold, red, pink and orange shades paint the sky. Epona broke into a small canter, and Link breathed in the fresh air. He came back home, finally, from Termina, just last week. Hyrule had been absolutely hectic. Princess Zelda was furious and worried at the same time, King Harkinian had nearly gone insane, and Impa did not understand what was happening .So many people. Care for me? Link thought. No….the Hero of Time. All they care about is that they're okay. People are so greedy. Link shook his head. Then the mental shock that was revealed to Link that he was not Kokiri, but Hylian. During the Hylian Revolutionary Wars, Link's mother had been badly wounded. She turned to the ancient forest of Kokiri, the people and the Deku tree for help. Thus, he was taken in by the Deku tree. Childhood was not some of Link's fondest memories. It had been a living hell. He was rejected by the other Kokiris, the Fairy Children that never aged, just because he had no fairy. Link had never asked Saria, his only Kokiri friend why he had no fairy, or the Deku tree, or the other Fairy Children. But he had spent many a nights wondering why he had no guardian fairy as the others did. But he had found out he was Hylian. But I don't really belong anywhere….Link thought. I'm just a lonesome traveler, moving from place to place. Like the dead leaf from which the tree weeps. The wind carries me where I go. Link and Epona were walking though the green emerald fields, when Link noticed a dense wood. Had that been there before? Link thought, bewildered. The woods were intimidating in the late evening. He decided to go and investigate. Yet, when Link neared the woods, Epona began to neigh. " Girl, it's just the woods." Link stroked the horse's ivory mane. But Epona would not stop. She began to rear back, threatening to throw Link off the saddle. " Epona!" Link began to get irritated. She kicked her front legs up in the air, tossing Link a good three feet off of her. She then whinnied, and galloped off into the darkness. Link stood up, dusting himself off, cursing. What was that all about? He thought. Epona had never tossed him off of her. I'm here already…Link thought. He jumped over a rotten log, and kept walking. Dead leaves and twigs littered the ground. These woods were different from any other he had seen. The trees were closer, and it was much darker in here. He looked up at the sky, and saw a full, white moon gazing down at Hyrule. He kept walking, when he heard someone singing. It was a female, and she had a beautiful voice. He caught a few words:  
  
" And if I sang for you my song across this ocean….."  
  
And that's all he could really hear. He started to walk faster . The song came clearer and clearer each time. He shoved past one large branch, and came out into an opening. There was a pond, and a large willow tree was on the right side of it, staring at the water. Water lilies danced across the black water. He then saw a young woman.  
  
" Would you sing those words straight back to me?"  
  
Her eyes were a mesmerizing sparkling green, which the moon reflected upon, and she had long black hair, with bangs scattered across her forehead, and Link could see dark blonde streaks in her hair. She was sitting in the middle of the pond, sitting on the water. What the…Link thought. How can she sit on water?! He asked himself. But then Link saw something different about her features. Very different. She had large delicate white wings, with soft looking feathers on them, and she was wearing a white bikini top with a long white skirt and high slits to the sides of her legs. " I've been waiting for you, Link." She looked directly at him. With those angel eyes. 


End file.
